gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Juno
Juno is a werewolf and a beast tamer. She is roleplayed by Seafoam. Appearance Juno is of Indian descent and seems fairly small for her age, with a lean, wiry build. She’s dark-skinned and has black hair, which is cut into a choppy bob above her shoulders. One of her eyes is completely missing, and the empty eye socket is usually obscured by an eye patch. The other eye is a deep brown. She wears an off-white renaissance shirt, along with a pair of men’s trousers and leather hunting boots. A black flame pendant is strung around her neck, which was given to her by Nimarfira. As a wolf, she has chestnut-brown fur tinged with black and gray hairs, while her muzzle and underbelly are a lighter tan. Personality Externally, Juno may often come off as distant or aloof. While she's courteous to others, she rarely talks about anything from her past and will abruptly change the subject if someone tries to probe deeper. She also harbors a cynicism that borders on self-loathing -- she blames herself for the death of her brother, believing that if she had acted differently, he might still be alive. Her experiences have cemented in her a general mistrust of others. Juno normally feels much more at ease with animals than with other people. She keeps the majority of her emotions hidden behind a mask, as she fears that if any are exposed, they will be taken advantage of. She also tends to distance herself from others, cutting off potential friendships or romantic relationships long before they can begin. The more she cares about someone, the more frightening the potential for abandonment becomes, so she will try to avoid that pain by ending the relationship first. Backstory Juno and her twin brother Rex were adopted and raised by two loving fathers in Forengard's medieval sect. As young children, the two often struggled to control their abilities, often unintentionally transforming into wolves and wreaking havoc across their village. However, with their parents' assistance, the twins were able to reign in their powers, eventually training themselves to be able to shift at will rather than spontaneously. When Juno and Rex came of age, they left home (though reluctantly) and traveled around Forengard together in order to begin lives of their own. For a brief time, the siblings stayed in Bellemare, a small coastal town, but were eventually driven out by the villagers when it was discovered that they were werewolves. Weary and low on supplies, Juno and her brother stumbled upon a small cabin in the midst of a forest. Its sole inhabitant, a young man, extended his hospitality to them and offered to house them for a few days. Unbeknownst to the two, however, the man was a werewolf hunter and had already begun plotting to kill them. When night had fallen, their host crept into their room with a dagger and prepared to stab Rex. Just as he was about complete this action, Juno awoke and cried out, alerting her brother. In the ensuing struggle, the man managed to grievously wound Rex before he and his sister escaped into the woods. As the two siblings fled, they unknowingly arrived in the territory of a blind and enfeebled demon. In her desperation, Juno made a pact with the demon, agreeing that, in exchange for finding a way to heal her brother, she would give the demon one of her eyes. True to its end of the bargain, the demon healed Rex, but subsequently killed him and absorbed his soul in order to strengthen its own powers -- after all, Juno had requested that it heal Rex but didn't specify that it had to leave him alive. Through her wits and quick thinking, Juno managed to escape. She spent the next year wandering through Forengard, constantly moving from place to place and never staying anywhere for too long, as she was terrified that the demon would come after her next. Abilities Shapeshifting One of Juno's most prominent capabilities is her ability to transform into a wolf at will. However, if she suffers too many injuries as a wolf, she will be forced to revert back to her human form. Additionally, the full moon will force her to become a wolf, whether she wishes to or not, although she can typically regain her human form by sunrise.Category:Female Category:OC Category:Werewolf